The Ring: A Continuation
by jlyspio
Summary: The continuation of the The Ring episode. It is from Matt and Sarah's perspective.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own 7th Heaven. That belongs to the CW, the producers and the other people. Credit for the quotes goes to the episode "The Ring" and the msn group "7H0" for transcribing it.

Author's Note: This story picks up where "The Ring" episode leaves off.

Matt and Sarah were sitting in the Camden's living room on one of the living room chairs with their arms wrapped around each other. Matt had just given her another engagement ring, this one a real one that belonged to Annie's grandmother. The two of them had started kissing each other after finally coming to an agreement about their "wedding" and the two were in a complete state of bliss.

Sarah could not believe that the two of them were sitting here making out because the two of them had just gotten into one of the worse fights that the two of them had ever had.

_Flashback_

_Sarah: "What did you do? You bought me an engagement ring you can't afford this?"  
Matt: "Yes, I can."  
Sarah to Matt: "No, you can't."   
Matt to Sarah: "It's only $200."  
Sarah to Matt: "Excuse me? What did you say?"  
Sarah to Matt: "... A fake."  
Matt to Sarah: "No, it's gamete."  
Matt to Sarah: "Sarah, please! Stop! It is gamete! It's gamete!"   
Sarah to Matt: "I can't even believe you bought me a fake ring! How could you? It's so fake and cheap and if not getting me a ring weren't bad enough. Just leave me alone, ok? Leave me alone!" _

_End Flashback_

Sarah knew that part of the reason for the fight was that she was starting to get agitated for a couple of reasons. The first one was the biggest: lying about being married to Matt's and her parents. The second one was a bit more personal- no chances s to spend some "quality" time together. The last one was the wedding itself- planning it had become a task that was taking a life of its own!

As the two continued to make out on the chair, Sarah's thoughts began to wander. She realized that they had been married close to two months and so far their fights had been minor. As her mind settled on the date, she realized that it actually was their two month anniversary.

"Happy two month anniversary," Sarah whispered before planting a firm kiss on Matt's lips.

Matt pulled back and said, "Two month anniversary?" Sarah nodded and said, "It's the twenty-fifth of April. We got engaged two months ago tonight."

Matt whispered "I love you so much, Sarah." He leaned in to give his wife a more passionate kiss. As he did, he wondered if he could return the fake ring. He really needed the extra money and he figured Sarah didn't want the fake one since she now wore the one that had belonged to Annie's grandmother. He knew he couldn't love his mother any more than he did at that moment. He had gone wandering around the neighborhood trying to figure out a solution. He didn't really see any answer short of him and Sarah breaking up- which wasn't that easy to do since they were already married. Marriage was going to be a lot tougher than he originally thought.

Matt wrapped his arms around her more tightly and securely, and he began to deepen the kiss. Sarah momentarily forgot that they were in the Camden living room and started to run her hands up and down his chest. Matt just simply deepened the kiss even more as he felt her engagement ring as her hand was sliding down his chest. Sarah just let herself forget about all things as the two of them began to slowly French kiss allowing their tongues to play with each other. Matt knew that they were getting dangerously close to where he knew he couldn't pull away from her, but he was so ready to make love to her again. The last time that they had had been their wedding night and he didn't honestly know how much longer he could hold out. This was one of those major moments when he wished he and Sarah had told the truth about their marriage so they could do what he so desperately wanted to do.

All of a sudden, Matt could hear giggles coming from somewhere in the living room. He gently pulled back from Sarah, and looked for the culprits. Their stood Sam and David, in their matching pajamas, having a fun time laughing at their older brother. Sarah stood up, followed by Matt, as he said, "I think its time for you guys to be in bed."

Right at that moment, an exhausted looking Eric came in and said, "Its way past time for them to be in bed. They tried to talk me out of giving them a bath, and now their wanting milk and cookies before they go to sleep. They came down stairs and apparently found something more interesting to watch."

Off his fathers look, Matt gulped. His dad wasn't too happy to catch him and Sarah making out in front of the twins. He also knew his dad didn't want Sam and David to get too curious about the birds and the bees. He quickly eyed his watch to look for a way out of the situation.

"it's okay, Dad. Sarah and I are about ready to leave. I need to take her home anyway, but I think we may stop at Dairy Shack for some ice cream. We're going to celebrate getting through our first fight and our two month anniversary," Matt said as he grabbed his jacket.

Eric eyed the clock in the living room and said, "Just be home by one, okay?"

Sarah and Matt looked at each other and quickly agreed. The two headed out as Sarah called her dad on her cell phone. She told him that she would be home around 12:30 so don't worry about waiting up for her.

Preview: Do Matt and Sarah get a chance to indulge themselves in something more than ice cream?

See that review button: Hit it and type something. The next chapter will come up sooner!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Friends and surprises

See disclaimer in the first chapter...

Sarah and Matt arrived at Dairy Shack about fifteen minutes later. The two headed inside holding hands. After placing an order for two vanilla cones, they paid for them and headed toward a booth. Sarah sat on one side with Matt on the other- Sarah with her back toward the door.

"Yum," Sarah said. "Right now, I am in heaven. Well, close to it, that is."

Matt smiled and said, "Why are you just close to it?"

Sarah smirked and took a huge lick before replying. "I have my favorite food in the world right now and I'm sitting across from one of the most handsome men around," Sarah replied.

Grinning off the compliment, Matt asked, "Now why isn't this heaven?"

Sarah looked around at the other people in the restaurant before whispering, "I would rather be in a bed with you than in this booth."

Matt smiled and reached out to wipe some of the ice cream that had escaped down her chin. He took the finger and licked off the ice cream off his finger. He whispered, "My thoughts exactly."

Sarah grinned and said, "We need to find someplace that we can have some quality _alone _time."

Matt sighed and said, "As of right now that only looks to be our second wedding night."

Sarah grins and says, "Maybe not. I told my dad that after graduation I was hoping to take a trip out to Columbia so I could find an apartment. I don't see why I can't convince my dad that you need to go since you and I will be married by the time I head there."

Matt leans over and gives Sarah a quick but passionate kiss on the lips. As he pulls back, he whispers "You really are a genius, I want you to know."

Sarah smiles and says, "Nah. I just plan ahead. It just hit me yesterday about the idea to change plans."

As the two lean forward to kiss, a young woman walks into the dairy shack. She has short blonde hair and is on a mission. She has talked to her friend's dad and she's supposed to be here. She looks around the shop and spots her curly haired friend. She decides to head over there to talk to her. As she walks toward her friend, she notices that her friend is making out with a handsome young man. Her curiosity arises as she walks toward her friend.

"Sarah," the woman says. "Who is this handsome man?"

Sarah jumps in her seat after hearing her name. She quickly pulls back and spots her friend, Susan. She jumps up and runs to give her friend a quick hug.

"Susan, I would like you to meet my fiancé Matt. Matt, this is one of my closest friends, Susan," Sarah said as she sat down beside Matt giving Susan the opportunity to sit down across from her.

"When did you get engaged?" Susan asked. "And why haven't I heard anything about this?"

Sarah grinned and said, "Two months ago tonight. I haven't said anything about this because I know you have been busy. I've been busy as well. I've been trying to plan my wedding, graduate from college in two weeks, and work. I'm also planning on moving to New York so I can start Columbia in the fall."

Susan smirked and said, "Something tells me that may not be the only thing keeping you busy."

Matt, who had been silently watching the interaction, grinned at his wife's friend. "How long have you two known each other?" he asked.

Sarah looked at Susan and then replied, "I've known her since we both started high school. We were both new students that year, so it gave us a common bond."

Susan nods and says, "I've been going to the University of Oregon and just came here for an assignment for class. I'm heading back up there tonight."

Sarah groans and says, "I can't make your graduation. It's the same day as mine and Matt's wedding!"

Susan laughs and says, "Love must have really made you absent minded. How did you two meet?"

Sarah grins and says, "At work. One of the nurses told me a cute worker was looking for a wife. We started talking and hit it off. The next night, we went out and he asked me to marry him. It happened pretty fast!"

Susan smiles and says, "Hey, Sarah. Can I talk to you alone a minute?"

Matt starts to get up and says, "Girl talk. I get it. I'm going to grab me a burger." Sarah stands as well to let him out. As he passes her, he gives her a short and sweet kiss.

Susan watches him walk of and says, "You two are already married, aren't you?"

Sarah gasps and says, "How do you know?"

Susan smirks and says, "It's written all over your face as you look at him. Plus, the desire in between you guys right now is pretty strong, I would have to say."

Sarah groans and says, "But we can't do too much about it. Since both our parents think we're only engaged, we haven't had much quality "alone" time.

Susan smiles and says, "I could provide you with a motel room for about two hours."

Sarah looks at her with a shocked expression and says "How?"

"I'm staying at my mom's house this weekend. She invited me to stay with her for a few days out of this trip. I decided to take her up on it. I have the room until midnight. I still have the motel key and everything. It's 8:45 right now. I'll meet you outside the room at 11:30. Does that work with you?"

Sarah leaps up and gives her friend a huge hug. "How can I thank you?"

Susan laughs and says, "What are friends for? Consider it a belated or early wedding present, whichever way you want to think about it. Actually, consider it an engagement present. I'll send my actual present in the mail."

Sarah grins and says, "I've got to go tell Matt. Thanks so much for all your help!"

Susan smiled as she watched her friend go and tell her fiancée the news. She watched as Matt went from disbelieving to shock to total amazement. He then planted a passionate kiss on her lips. The two then grabbed hands, waved goodbye to Susan, and headed out of Dairy Shack.

Author's Note: Susan shows up in "The Heart of the Matter". I always wondered why she wasn't in the wedding.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Authors Note in Chapter One.

Chapter 3: Romance in a Motel Room

Matt and Sarah left the Dairy Shack in a giddy mood. Neither of them could believe their good fortune. Sarah was so glad to have seen Susan, and shocked that she had blessed her and Matt with a motel room for two hours. Her relief was evident by the huge smile on her face.

Matt smiled at his wife as he drove down the road. He knew she was excited about what lay ahead of them that night. If he was truthful with himself, he was also pretty giddy. He and Sarah had not had any quality "alone" time since their wedding night. He knew that if he and Sarah had told the truth to their parents, they wouldn't be in this predicament.

"I am so happy right now," Sarah said as Matt opened up her car door. Matt gently kissed her and asked "Why?" Sarah grinned and said, "I saw my friend tonight. She got to meet my husband and," Sarah paused and lowered her voice to a whisper, "I get to spend some quality time with my husband."

Matt grinned at her statement and leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. Sarah pulled back and used the key to open the door. Matt reached down and picked her up and carried her over the threshold and laid another passionate kiss.

Sarah groaned when she realized she had left the key in the door. She reached over and pulled the key out of the door and quickly shut it and locked it. She placed the key in the pocket of her skirt. As she was doing this, Matt began pulling off her jacket. She turned and faced him simply wearing her sleeveless white top and long red skirt. Matt gently reached around her neck and undid the necklace. He laid it down on the table near the door. During all of this, they had had gotten themselves involved in a heavy make out session. Sarah groaned and whispered, "I love you so much, Matt".

Matt smiled and whispered, "I love you too, my wife."

Sarah reached down and started to pull of Matt's jacket. Once he realized what Sarah was doing, Matt pulled back and took it off the rest of the way for her. Sarah smiled at him and quietly began to undo the buttons on his shirt. As she was doing this, Matt began to slowly back them up toward the bed and they fell down on it with Sarah on top of Matt. Matt gently rolled them over so he could get his shirt off.

"I love you more than you know. A lot more than I can say... A lot more than you will ever know," Matt whispered as he met his wife's lips in a far more passionate kiss than the two of them had shared thus far.

Matt woke up in a strange place that he didn't recognize right off the bat. He also realized that he was holding his wife in his arms in a bed. He grinned at the thought of what had just happened. He and Sarah had only made love once or twice before this on their wedding night, but this was as close to perfection as he expected it to be. It was better than he remembered it was, in all honesty. He smiled when he noticed Sarah was waking up as well.

"Hi wife. Did you sleep well?" Matt asked and then tenderly kissed her forehead. Sarah smiled shyly and then leaned in to give Matt a tender kiss on the lips. Matt relished in the feel of his wife's lips on his and simply deepened the kiss. Sarah, wanting to talk, gently pulled back.

"I just wanted to say that was the best experience that I have ever had...more wonderful than words can describe. I so wish we weren't doing this in secret. I'm just glad that Susan figured out that we were married, so we could have this alone time," Sarah whispered.

"I know what you mean. I would love to have more opportunities like this, but I'm afraid my time may be more limited up until graduation. I've got to work as well, so who knows if we'll get any more quality time," Matt said.

"We may. I completely forgot to mention this earlier, but my parents are going out of town next week. My dad reminded me of it when I called him and told him that I was going to Dairy Shack with you. It's only for two days, but it still could mean some quality time for us," Sarah said smiling at the shock on Matt's face.

"What time is Susan supposed to be here?" Matt asked.

"11:30. Why?" Sarah asked, surprised at the abrupt change of conversation.

"I thought that's what you said. We need to get ready to go. It's already 11:15. We'll continue this conversation on our way to your house," Matt said as he climbed out of the bed. Sarah did the same and the two were ready and waiting when Susan pulled up. They handed Susan the key and then the two of them left heading for Sarah's house.

"I'm excited about the idea of your parents going out of town. I really am. I'm just going to have to figure out how to swing my staying over at your house with my parents," Matt said as he drove toward Sarah's house.

"I would think that telling your mom would be the best route for you to go. She seems to be the most supportive and understanding. I mean, after all, she did give you this ring to give to me," Sarah said and she eyed the ring that was now on her hand.

"You know what, you may be right. Once you get the dates confirmed, let me know," Matt said as he pulled in Sarah's driveway. The two unbuckled their seatbelts and began a nice session of making out and holding each other. The two of them finally pulled way from each other and then they got out of the car. Matt walked Sarah to her door and the two shared a final kiss before he left for the night.

Preview: I have none, since i have no clue where this story is going from here. Give me some ideas. Hit that review button and send them my way!


End file.
